Tyanna Iranohr
5'8'' with slim, agile features, expressive grey eyes and a heart-shaped face. Long black hair, usually worn braided. Body speaking of a rigid training mentality and years spent on the seas and practicing with a sword. Biography Tyanna Iranohr was born into fortune, and fortune has carried her on its shoulder through her short years thus far. As a member of the wealthy and powerful Iranohr family of Pentos, it was obvious from birth that few things that she could wish for would be denied to her. When she was only a toddler, her father rose to true prominence via acquiring the title of Prince of Pentos, then what little obstacles stood in her path seemed to be erased entirely. As one of almost too many children to count for Vyrio Iranohr, Tyanna still had the good fortune of being born before her father became the Prince, after which no one could really count how many children he left in his entitled wake. The only daughter of the union between Vyrio and his first wife Lyselle, a wealthy banker’s daughter from Braavos, and only the third child to be born to the man, she holds a place near and dear to his heart, unlike many of the unclaimed sons and daughters that came after her. The Iranohr household was one of opulence and festivities for Tyanna’s first years growing up, even during the warring with Myr, but when her father was chosen Prince, things seemed to shift. Occasionally tense before, the relationship between the Prince and his wife seemed to sour swiftly, not aided by the Prince’s sometimes uncouth duties. When Tyanna was seven, Lyselle Iranohr, pregnant with the last child she was to bear, took her daughter and her youngest son for an extended stay in Braavos, a vacation from which she never returned to the lavish streets of Pentos. For eleven years, Tyanna lived in Braavos with her mother, her grandparents, brother and baby sister. During those years, she intermittently visited Pentos to see her father, her brothers and her family on his side, but the stays were brief. In Braavos, she forged connections with Braavosi nobles, craftsmen and sailors alike, even having interactions with the Sealord’s kin. While her brother chose to return to Pentos years earlier, Tyanna and Alilia only returned after an unfortunate illness took their mother from them when Tyanna was eighteen. During her years in Braavos, Tyanna discovered deep-seated fascination for both Water Dancing and Sailing. She took to sailing with her grandfather on trips to deal with Iron Bank matters, even stepping foot in Westeros on one occasion, providing her with a chance to widen her horizons and see past the gilded cage she might otherwise build around herself. It was around her grandfather, also, that she first got a closer look at Water Dancing, the wealthy banker employing several masterful fighters as protection. With her mother’s reluctant blessing, and her grandfather’s urging, Tyanna set eagerly to discovering the world of wielding a blade as if it were an extension of her own body. It quickly became apparent that the wealthy child was gifted not only the good fortune of having been born to a wealthy family, but with a surprising knack for picking up skills by watching those better than her and imitating their actions. She caused surprised and pleased murmurs as she showed herself as acrobatically skilled and always ready to expand her vocabulary of capabilities, taking pride in learning and perfecting her crafts. With a preference to feel a sword in her palm and the rocking seas below her feet, the ladylike pursuits expected of a young woman of her standing fell quickly to the wayside. Her studies took her further and further from fine dresses and coiffed hair and set her on a path that became all too clear with the passing of her mother. Feeling she lacked the eye for tradecraft that many members of her family seemed to easily possess, her attention turned to the navy. For as long as she could remember, she’d felt a great urge to prove herself as more than a rich urchin under protection of powerful men and the navy seemed just the place to do that. When she returned to her hometown after her mother’s passing, the very first thing Tyanna did was to sign up for service. After a lengthy argument with her father and her uncle Irtello, a member of the Conclave of Magisters of Pentos and a man with likely more power than even her uncle, and with occasional commentary from her older brothers, the men conceded that she had a right to her ambitions and as such, they would support her where they could. She was an Iranohr, after all, and no Iranohr tolerated mediocrity. While Tyanna always felt there might have been some of her uncle’s doing in providing her a spot in the navy, as she was one of but few women, she took pride in working her way up the ranks. While her privilege certainly made it easier, her skills spoke for themselves, and proving to be a quick learner and swift thinker, she impressed many sailors twice her age with her capability and knowledge, and silenced men who thought it funny to challenge a girl to a duel. More than one sailor in the Pentoshi Fleet bore scars of run-ins with ‘that Iranohr girl’. She rose to the rank of Captain in five years and steadily exchanged minor vessels for larger ones in the fleet, building a loyal and (mostly) respectful crew in the process. In late 298AA, Davo Dynilos, one of the Admirals of the fleet, retired as an illness proved him incapable of taking to the seas. In what was considered somewhat of an upset, Tyanna was given the rank of Admiral and joined men far her senior, and rather unenthused to see her among them. This time, there weren’t just rumbles that she had bought her position, but outright accusations by other Captains feeling themselves worthier of the position. A tense conversation ensued between Tyanna and her uncle Irtello, where the man all but admitted to having coaxed the gears in her favor. Furious with this unwanted meddling, Tyanna was left to make up her mind – say no and risk never rising past Admiral, or say yes and live with the weight of having to prove herself all over again. She chose the latter, and it is there that she finds herself, questioned at every turn and constantly attempting to leap over her own shadow, which seems to be growing with each passing day. Timeline 272AA – Tyanna is born 279AA – Tyanna moves to Braavos, begins training in Water Dancing 290AA – Return from Braavos; death of her mother; joins the Pentoshi navy 295AA – Rises to the rank of Captain in the Pentoshi navy 298AA – Promoted to Admiral of the Pentoshi Fleet Family Tree * Prince of Pentos Vyrio Iranohr (b. 248AA) * Lyselle Iranohr (b. 251AA – d. 290AA) ** Serio Iranohr (b. 268AA) – brother ** Anselmo Iranohr (b. 270AA) – brother ** Nevio Iranohr (b. 275AA) – brother ** Alilia Iranohr (b. 279AA) – sister * Magister Irtello Iranohr (b. 254AA) - uncle Supporting Characters: * Irtello Iranohr – Magister, Uncle – Archetype: Negotiator * Ezio Eryllo – Close Friend, Sailor – Archetype: Medic * Dela Naviris – Friend, Trader – Archetype: Scout Category:Pentos Category:Essosi